As integrated circuit (IC) fabrication technology develops, there is a trend towards shrinking device size and lowering of supply voltage. Smaller, lower voltage, metal-oxide-silicon (MOS) transistors generally provide better performance for certain parameters, such as gain, noise figure, and frequency response, that are directly related to device parameters such as the transconductance parameter (Gm) and cut-off frequency (fT). Exclusively using transistors designed for operation at lower voltage levels often does not provide the best overall performance, particularly when the voltage level on the output of the circuit is desired to be higher than the operational voltage of the lower voltage transistors. Accordingly, mixed-voltage circuits, which implement stacked or cascoded higher-voltage devices and lower-voltage devices, can be employed to provide a more optimal combination of sensitivity, linearity, and output voltage swing. However, transient overvoltage events resulting from, for example, a power-up or power-down event, a spike in a regulated voltage or other power supply, can disrupt the operation, or permanently damage, the more delicate lower-voltage devices in a mixed-level circuit.